


Pokemon Platinum

by Ice15349



Series: Pokemon Games [1]
Category: Pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice15349/pseuds/Ice15349
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pokemon has been a famous game for a long time. We have that idea of what the game feels like, but have we ever considered what it would feel like. This follows the story line of the Platinum version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm only a Junior in highschool, so I don't get much time to write or if anyone reads this. I'm doing this for fun so don't judge too harshly. I hope to keep it going for a while, but it's up to you.

Chapter 1

My name is Jared Frost, but some of my friends call me Ice. When I was younger I had a bestfriend who was a pokemon. It was a wild glaceon that was always around my house in winter. It only lasted during the winter because it was an Ice type. The only period of time I radiated joy was during winter, so my friends started calling me Ice. That was when I was 6 and now that I am 12, I can start my journey to become a pokemon trainer. I live in the region known as Sinnoh. Today, I take my first step to becoming a pokemon master. I’m going to my friend’s house in a bit because we have been best friends since we were little. Her name is Melanie and since we are the same age we agreed to start our journey at the same time. Here is where my story starts.  
I woke to the sun shining through the window and the sound of a breeze outside my window. I get out of bed and go to my closet. I consider what to wear before I decide on some blue jeans, white sneakers, a red t-shirt, black jacket, and a black and yellow hat. I grab some gloves that covers the hand, but not the fingers. It just felt right when I use to pretend to throw pokeballs. As I am walking down the stairs I hear my mother at the stove cooking something. She turns as I take the last step down and puts down the spatula.  
“Today is the big day Jared. I know that u will do very well.” She is smiling the entire time as I walk up and hug her. I grab a bit of food and head to the door. When I walk outside I walk over to Melanie's house. When I knock on the door it takes a couple minutes before someone answers the door. When it opens, Melanie´s little brother Cyrus is standing there.   
¨Hey Cyrus, is Melanie in there?” He nods his head and moves aside. I take a step inside and immediately met with the smell of bacon and eggs. Sitting at the table is Melanie, her bag on the chair next to her and a plate of food in front of her. Their pokemon bidoof is sleeping under the table, but when I walk closer he pricks up and walks over to me. Melanie looks up and a smile crosses her face. Most people think we are siblings because we look so much alike. We both have dark hair and a thin but muscular figure. Her skin is lighter than mine, but we are both white. A little while ago we use to be even height, but now she is a couple inches taller than me. She shovels the rest of the food in her mouth and stood up to give me a hug. She always smelled like flowers and today was no different.   
“Ice. How are you?” She lets go and stands back to look at me.  
“I’m great Melanie. Are you ready because today is the day?” Her face lights up as she turns to grab her bag and give her mom a final hug. We both leave and she closes the door behind her. With smiles on both of our faves, we turn to the north and head to exit out little town of Twinleaf.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first 2 are just for fun, but if I get people to read I will update more often.

Chapter 2

Melanie and I walk to the only route to our town, route 201. To the right is the professor’s lab and where our journey should begin. To the left is one of the three lakes, Lake Verity. Some say that a legendary pokemon lives beneath the waves, deep in the depths of the lake. We to the right to continue when a girl comes from out of nowhere and bumps into me. We both trip and fall, me on my back while she falls forward next to me. As I am rubbing my head and sitting up, she’s already up and picking up a bag she dropped.   
“I am so sorry.” She said. “You see, I have to get this bag to the professor at the lake.” With that she hurries off to the lake. Melanie holds out a hand and helps me up. Our eyes connect and we both know what to do. We turn left and go to Lake Verity. When we get to the shore, there is the girl and a very old man. He is looking out at the lake with a laptop in front of him. As we get near he looks up and smiles at us.   
“Ah, there you two are. I’m sorry I’m not at my lab. You see, I was conducting some research here and lost track of time, I guess.” Professor Rowan was a very renowned man because of his studies. When a trainer starts their journey, they have a choice of three starters. There’s the grass starter, turtwig. Then the water starter Piplup, and the fire starter, Chimchar. Before we started I was thinking it over and knew which one I wanted to start with. The professor looks down at the bag and a smiles crosses his face.  
“I assume that you came here for your pokemon, correct?” We both nod our heads as he reaches into the bag and pulls out a capsule. Within it were three pokeballs. These were normal, white on bottom and red on top. Pokeballs come in different patterns and colors. He walks over to us and holds out the capsule to us. My hand reaches out as I grab for the one I know is there. Melanie grabs for the one to the far right as I go for the middle one. Once we both have our pokemon in our hands, we turn to each other and know exactly what happens next. I walk some distance away and turn to Melanie. Making eye contact, we grasp the pokeballs in our hands and at the same time release our pokemon. The pokemon I chose was the water starter. It was mostly blue with some white on it’s belly. It had a tiny tail, like a coat tail. It ruffled its feathers and flapped its flippers. He had orange feet and a short beak. Then I see Melanie's pokemon. She chose the grass starter. It looked like a turtle with lots of mold on its back. The stumpy legs and spherical face was so cute. Before we begin, Rowan reaches into the bag and pulls out two electronic devices.  
“Before you begin, there are some things you need to do. First, register them in this device, called a pokedex. It will keep track of all pokemon you meet, even your opponents’. However, you need to have caught it to get the data on it.” He hands one to his assistant as she walks toward Melanie and Rowan towards me. As he hands me it, I turn to Piplup and point the eye at it. A soft starts to speak from the machine.  
“Piplup, the penguin pokemon. A poor walker, it often falls down. However, its strong pride makes it puff up its chest without a care. Current moves include growl and pound.” Over on the other side, I can hear Melanie’s doing the same.  
“Turtwig, the tiny leaf pokemon. The shell on its back is made of soil. On a very healthy Turtwig, the shell should feel moist. Current moves include tackle and withdraw.” She reaches down and touches the shell. “It’s moist, so it must be healthy.” She exclaims.   
“The second thing,” Rowan says. “Is to give your pokemon a nickname. It strengthens the bonds between trainer and pokemon.” I think it over for a little while, then a name comes to mind. “Torrent.” I siad. “Torrent sounds perfect, how about you?” Piplup looks up and gives a little nod.   
“And I think I want to name her, Vinely.” Her Turtwig jumps at that and she gives it an acknowledging nod.   
“Now, you two are ready to go.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well some people are reading it so that's nice. Thanks everyone and if you like it share it with people.

Chapter 3

We call out and our pokemon move closer on the field. Since Melanie is the girl, I let her go first.   
“Vinely, use withdraw.” Her Turtwig momentarily has a blue shell before it fades away.   
“Torrent, use pound.” I shout. Torrent runs up and his fin glows white a little. Torrent then smacks Vinely on the head and runs back. Turtwig shakes his head a little and awaits the next move.   
“Vinely, use tackle now.” Her Turtwig rushes at Torrent, where I give my next command.  
“Torrent, dodge and use pound again.” Torrent waits a little before jumping to the side and as Turtwig rushes past, Torrent lands a powerful blow. Vinely struggles to rise, but by then Melanie is by her side and picking her up. “You did great Vinely, now let’s take a break.¨ Torrent runs up to me and I pick him up. We walk over to Melanie. We sit down and I pull a water bottle out from my bag and take a sip. Torrent is looking up at me and I lower the head of the bottle for him. He takes some quick sips before him and Vinely start chasing each other around. At the shore, Rowan and his assistant are talking and looking out at the lake. We are at Lake Verity for an hour or two before the professor packs his things and walks over to us.   
“If you two want, you can walk with us to the lab and we can properly start you guys off.” We nod our heads and grab our packs. We follow them onto route 201 and walk toward Sandgem town, Rowan’s lab. When we walk the path, we see wild pokemon, starly and bidoof. After half an hour of walking we reach the edge of town and follow him to the lab. Inside, there’s tons of machinery and devices. Some other assistants are testing on small pokemon. We walk to the center of the lab where Rowan puts his bag down and turns to us.  
“Now, to start. The aim of becoming a trainer is to be the strongest, but also to encounter all the pokemon in the region. Your journey will take a long time, so you should go home and visit some time. As you have already gotten your pokemon and given a nickname, there is not much I have to tell you. My assistant Dawn shall now give you your pokeballs to begin your journey.” She comes in front of us with a belt and 5 balls attached to it. Melanie and I both grab ours and attach them around our waists. We smile at each other and turn to the door, Rowan giving a smile and Dawn waving goodbye. Outside the lab Melanie stops me and asks, “So, now that we are officially trainers, what is the first thing you are going to do?” I give it some thought before I tell her, “I think I want to give me and Torrent some training before we go on.” We give each other a final hug before I turn around and head back towards route 201.


End file.
